wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyle Starbuck
Lyle Starbuck (Callsign: Eagle, Hotshot) was a pilot on board the TCS Tiger's Claw. Background He flew in many of the same battles Christopher Blair, Carl T. LaFong and Armstrong flew in. He was a Terran Confederation pilot who was trained with the 201st Class at the TCSNA on Hilthros. Before finals, he switched the wires of the sim, something that Christopher Blair was aware. Colonel Raymond Blakely discovered this but the culprit was never found. Upon graduation he signed in Christopher Blair's scrapbook, jokingly mentioning that it's about time to tell Blakely the truth, and that he considered blaming it all on Blair."HEY BLAIR, MAYBE IT’S TIME TO TELL COL. BLAKELY WHO SWITCHED THE SIM WIRES BEFORE FINALS. CAN I BLAME IT ALL ON YOU? EAGLE" , manual He graduated 2654 from the military academy with good grades, and recently assigned to the Tigers Claw. There were great expectations for his contributions. MegaCD manual: "Graduated this year from military academy with good grades, and just assigned to the Tigers Claw. There are great expectations of his contributions." It's not entirely clear when he transferred onto the claw but Claw Marks suggests it was not long before 2654.110 (he probably knew Bossman before he 'disappeared/presumed dead'). However most of his missions probably were after, 163 after Paladin transferred back to the Claw for one final campaign after his court martial following the Olympus Pilgrim incident. Paladin was one of the first people he met on the Claw. Carl T. LaFong would not board the Claw until early as June to as late August/September of 2654, when he took part in his own patrol missions in Enyo with Spirit. Anderson apparently joined around the same time as Carl T. LaFong. He may have joined in sorties and patrols in McAullife once Maniac, Blair, Bossman, and Taggart were back on board. He was apparently later transferred to the , and was later killed.End Run Behind the scenes Lyle Starbuck is the equivalent to "Bluehair" Christopher Blair in the Sega Megacd port Wing Commander I. Hotshot appears in the 'Sega CD' version. Lyle Starbuck hasn't been specifically mentioned in later sources as his own separate character (unlike Jason Armstrong and Carl T. LaFong). However Eagle is mentioned in The Kilrathi Saga manual as a character mixed up with Blair. Also the title 'Hotshot' may have been alluded to in The Kilrathi Saga manual as well. "Eagle" also appears in End Run as well, although like most 'callsigns' its not always clear if they are intended to be same characters, and sometimes there are multiple characters using the same callsigns (but usually when that is the case, both characters full names are known as well). The above image from megacd manual says "Eagle (Lyle Starbuck)" :MegaCD manual: "Graduated this year from military academy with good grades, and just assigned to the Tigers Claw. There are great expectations of his contributions..http://www.wcnews.com/chatzone/threads/wing-commander-i-japanese-manual.28646/ References Category:Characters (WC1-Sega) Category:Characters (End Run) Category:Characters (The Kilrathi Saga) Category:Terran Confederation pilots Category:Tiger's Claw survivor